Refrigerated containers include a refrigeration system in which an electrical motor drives a refrigeration compressor. When the containers are aboard a ship, the ship electrical system provides electrical power for the motors. When a container is being transported by a truck to or from a shipyard, an internal combustion driven electrical generator may be attached to the container, with this "gen. set" providing the electrical power for operating the compressor drive motor. A fuel tank for providing fuel for the internal combustion engine must also be fixed to the container. The mounting arrangement for the fuel tank should facilitate the connection and removal of the fuel tank, it should reliably fix the fuel tank to the container, and it should provide as much road clearance between the bottom of the fuel tank and the road as possible.
In the prior art, fuel tank hangers which support fuel tank mounting straps are mounted against the bottom surfaces of a pair of I-beams which extend across the bottom of the container chassis.